leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kayn/rozwój
Cień na horyzonciePlany dotyczące bohaterów: czerwiec 2017 Mamy paru nowych bohaterów na różnych etapach prac rozwojowych. Nie zamierzam opowiadać o wszystkich bohaterach w produkcji (spojlery!), tylko o jednym, o którym ostatnio nie mogę przestać myśleć — nowym , który, według nas, będzie dobrze sprawdzał się w dżungli. Po chcieliśmy spróbować sił w stworzeniu bardziej agresywnego, skupionego na obrażeniach bohatera, który powinien czuć się w dżungli jak u siebie. Będzie to także nasz pierwszy bohater transformujący się od czasu , ale to podejście do transformacji nie będzie przypominało żadnego bohatera, którego kiedykolwiek stworzyliśmy. W tej chwili nie chcę powiedzieć nic więcej, ale wypatrujcie dalszych informacji już wkrótce. 400px|center Ujawnienie bohatera: Kayn, Żniwiarz CieniaUjawnienie bohatera: Kayn, Żniwiarz Cienia center|640px center|500px Niemający sobie równych w praktykowaniu zabójczej magii cienia, Shieda Kayn toczy boje o swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie — czyli o to, by pewnego dnia poprowadzić Zakon Cienia ku nowej erze ioniańskiej dominacji. Ze śmiałością posługuje się żywą bronią Darkinów zwaną Rhaastem, niezrażony tym, że powoli wypacza ona jego ciało i umysł. Ta sytuacja ma tylko dwa możliwe rozwiązania: albo Kayn zmusi broń do posłuszeństwa... albo złowieszcza kosa pochłonie go całkowicie, doprowadzając do zniszczenia Runeterry. center|500px Umiejętności B= ;Kosa Darkinów left|64px Kayn włada prastarą bronią i walczy o kontrolę z Rhaastem, zaklętym w niej Darkinem. Podczas każdej gry jeden pochłonie drugiego. Kayn doskonali swoje skrytobójcze umiejętności polując na przeciwników z dystansu, podczas gdy Rhaast gasi swoje łaknienie krwi ścierając się w bezpośrednim boju z wrogami walczącymi wręcz. Jeśli Kayn wygra te zmagania, stanie się cienistym skrytobójcą. A jeśli zwycięzcą zostanie Rhaast, Darkin pochłonie swojego nosiciela i zajmie jego miejsce. :15px Cienisty skrytobójca: Zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne podczas kilku pierwszych sekund walki z bohaterami. :15px Darkin: Leczy się za część obrażeń zadanych bohaterom swoimi zaklęciami. |-| Q= ;Koszące Cięcie left|64px Kayn skacze naprzód, uderzając pobliskich wrogów pod koniec doskoku. Zarówno doskok jak i samo uderzenie zadają obrażenia fizyczne. Koszące Cięcie zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia potworom. :15px Darkin: Umiejętność zadaje wszystkim wrogom za wyjątkiem stworów dodatkowe obrażenia procenta zdrowia. |-| W= ;Dotyk Ostrza left|64px Zadaje obrażenia w linii i znacząco spowalnia wszystkich trafionych wrogów. :15px Cienisty skrytobójca: Pozostawia za sobą żywy cień, który wykonuje Dotyk Ostrza w zastępstwie Kayna. Ostrze żywego cienia ma zwiększony zasięg. :15px Darkin: Dotyk Ostrza na krótką chwilę podrzuca trafionych wrogów. |-| E= ;Krok w Cieniu left|64px Kayn gwałtownie zwiększa prędkość ruchu i zyskuje na kilka chwil umiejętność przechodzenia przez ściany. Gdy po raz pierwszy wejdzie w ścianę, odzyska niewielką część zdrowia, a czas trwania Kroku w Cieniu zostanie znacznie wydłużony. Kayn nie uzyska przedłużenia czasu trwania czaru, jeśli bierze udział w walce z wrogimi bohaterami. :15px Cienisty skrytobójca: Aktywując Krok w Cieniu, zyskuje zwiększoną prędkość ruchu i niewrażliwość na spowolnienia. |-| R= ;Wtargnięcie Umbry left|64px Kayn może opanować dowolnego pobliskiego wrogiego bohatera, któremu niedawno zadał obrażenia. Wtargnięcie w bohatera sprawia, że przez kilka sekund Kayna nie można obrać za cel. Ponowna aktywacja umiejętności w tym czasie przerwie efekt wcześniej. Następnie Kayn wyrywa się na wolność z ciała ofiary, zadając jej eksplozywne obrażenia. :15px Cienisty skrytobójca: Wtargnięcie Umbry może być rzucone z większej odległości i resetuje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne zadawane przez Kosę Darkinów, gdy Kayn opuści swój cel. :15px Darkin: Wtargnięcie Umbry zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia jako procent maksymalnego zdrowia ofiary i jednocześnie leczy Darkina. Gra jako Kayn thumb|left|400px Kayn jest nieuchwytnym, nienasyconym koszmarem, który wykorzystuje ciała ofiar jako środek transportu. Superumiejętność Żniwiarza Cienia jest już wystarczająco przerażająca, ale jeszcze większą grozę budzi jego zdolność niespodziewanego wyłaniania się z dowolnej ściany na Summoner’s Rift. Kayn to jedyny bohater w League, który może zmieniać swoją klasę w samym środku gry. Jeśli grę prowadzą delikatniejsi bohaterowie przeciwnej drużyny, może skupić się na atakowaniu grających z dystansu przeciwników, by stać się cienistym skrytobójcą. Jeśli drużyna Kayna potrzebuje bardziej wytrzymałej przedniej formacji, do roboty zabiera się Darkin Rhaast. }} Porady thumb|left|400px :15px Kayn i Rhaast to głodne chłopaki i trzeba ich karmić, gankując aleje i zadając obrażenia bohaterom. Jeśli transformacja zabierze za dużo czasu, w połowie gry zostaniecie w tyle. :15px Każda z rozwiniętych form Kayna ma inne słabe strony. Darkin dysponuje przewidywalną kontrolą tłumu i ma ograniczony dostęp do tylnych formacji wroga. Cienisty skrytobójca ma bardzo ograniczoną możliwość zadawania obrażeń ciągłych i nie posiada twardej kontroli tłumu. Przyjrzyjcie się kompozycji drużyny, a następnie wybierzcie mądrze. :15px Wtargnięcie Umbry umożliwia kilka bardzo interesujących interakcji z innymi mobilnymi bohaterami. Widzicie, jak wrogi Shen używa superumiejętności, by przenieść się na dolną aleję? Zbliżcie się na tyle, by Wtargnąć na pokład tego pociągu ninja i cieszcie się przejażdżką. }} Spojrzenie na bohatera: Kayn, gość z kosąSpojrzenie na bohatera: Kayn, gość z kosą center|640px Nadszedł rok 2017, a League wciąż nie miało bohatera, który używałby w walce kosy. W połączeniu z brakiem postaci Darkina stanowiło to okazję zesłaną z niebios... albo z piekieł. Na scenę wchodzi , półdarkin składający się z arogancji, potęgi i xXzadziornościxX. Wojna, zepsucie i naprawdę nadęte ego W całej legendy o dawnych czasach, gdy do świata przedostali się Darkini i rozpętali krwawą rzeź, wciąż opowiada się ściszonym głosem. Chociaż to, co wydarzyło się podczas inwazji pozostaje — na razie — tajemnicą, pewne jest, że po Darkinach pozostało trochę niebezpiecznej broni. We współczesnej Runeterze jeden z uczniów odkrywa miejsce ukrycia kosy o niezmiernej potędze. Młody mistrz cieni natychmiast postanawia, że po prostu musi ją mieć. — Kayn jest absolutnie przekonany, że potrafi pokonać każdego — mówi autor fabuły, Michael „CoolRadius” McCarthy. — Jest też pewien, że nie tylko zdoła władać tą bronią, ale także zniszczyć zamkniętego w niej . center|640px W momencie, gdy ktoś bierze w dłoń broń Darkina, rozpoczyna się bitwa na siłę woli. Uwięziony Darkin walczy o kontrolę nad umysłem i ciałem noszącego broń. To zmagania, których zwykły szary człowiek nie ma szans wygrać. Większość natychmiast poddaje się dominującej sile, a ich ciała zostają zredukowane do skorupy opanowanej przez Darkina do czasu, gdy znajdzie godniejszego gospodarza. Wielu próbowało zawładnąć kosą, której poszukuje Kayn, ale wszyscy ponieśli porażkę. Ale Kayna to nie zniechęca. Jest przekonany, że zatriumfuje tam, gdzie inni ulegli, bo byli zbyt słabi. Kayn znajduje broń i kończy związany walką siły woli, która może skończyć się na jeden z dwóch sposobów: albo zniszczy Rhaasta, zamkniętego w kosie Darkina, i zawładnie pozbawioną samoświadomości bronią, albo przegra bitwę i stanie się nosicielem Rhaasta. Ten konflikt stał się podstawą transformacji Kayna w grze. Wybierz własną przygodę W odróżnieniu od większości bohaterów League, którzy mają kilka form — jak , i — Kayn nie może swobodnie zmieniać swojej postaci podczas gry. Kayn zaczyna grę w postaci podstawowej, a jego działania w trakcie gry decydują, którą z nieodwracalnych transformacji będzie mógł przejść. Projektant gry Daniel „ZenonTheStoic” mówi: — To pierwszy raz, gdy tak ściśle powiązaliśmy aktualną historię bohatera z rozgrywką. center|640px|thumb| Grafika koncepcyjna transformacji Darkina System transformacji Kayna w grze musiał naprawdę dobrze spełniać trzy wymagania: 1) Powinien odpowiadać fabule. 2) Powinien umożliwiać graczom coraz lepsze panowanie nad transformacjami w miarę grania Kaynem. 3) Nie powinien wymagać robienia niczego zbyt szalonego w grze, na przykład ginięcia w kółko i do upadłego. Ostateczne rozwiązanie, w którym zadawanie obrażeń bohaterom walczącym na dystans odblokowuje formę zabójcy, podczas gdy atakowanie bohaterów walczących w zwarciu odblokowuje formę Darkina, wydawało się mieć sens z punktu widzenia motywu: zabójca chce żerować na słabych, ale wartościowych celach, natomiast Darkin pragnie tylko walczyć z godnymi siebie — twardymi, trudnymi do zabicia bohaterami z przedniej formacji. Deweloperzy nie chcieli, by ten system był zbyt ograniczający, zwłaszcza dla graczy wciąż uczących się grać Kaynem, dlatego możecie odrzucić pierwszą formę i poczekać na drugą. Druga forma zablokowana jest przez dość długi okres, by odpowiednie zarządzanie formami pozostawało ważne i satysfakcjonujące. Nie będziecie jednak musieli męczyć się przez całe trzydzieści minut na skutek przypadkowego odblokowania „złej” formy. center|640px|thumb| Grafika koncepcyjna transformacji zabójcy Kayn od początku projektowany był z myślą o dżungli, a wszyscy dżunglerzy potrzebują we wczesnej fazie gry mniej więcej takich samych narzędzi: sposobu wykonania ganku i trochę przydatnej zaraz potem kontroli tłumu. Zazwyczaj ich silne i słabe strony różnicują się w toku gry, gdy obrońcy zaczynają coraz lepiej przyjmować obrażenia i inicjować walki, a zabójcy mogą zacząć demolować wrażliwe cele. W przypadku Kayna oznacza to, że gdy przekształci się w , dostanie ekstra prędkość i obrażenia potrzebne, by mógł zagrozić tylnej formacji wroga, podczas gdy jego forma Darkina zyskuje wytrzymałość i kontrolę tłumu niezbędne do przetrwania w chaotycznych walkach. Wyważenie obu form między sobą oznacza nieustanne zadawanie pytania: „Czy istnieje dość sytuacji, w których jedna z form jest wyraźnie lepsza?”. Nawet jeśli, powiedzmy, forma Darkina generalnie zadaje bohaterom więcej obrażeń, druga forma powinna wciąż mieć znaczenie. — Dopóki są gry, w których musisz przedostać się na tyły wroga, by skasować napakowanego prowadzącego, a zabójca cieni wykona to zadanie lepiej — mówi ZenonTheStoic — dopóty jesteśmy zadowoleni i uznajemy obie formy za dobrze wyważone między sobą. Groza w trzech odmianach Przygotowanie grafiki koncepcyjnej dla nowego bohatera normalnie oznacza odzwierciedlenie fabuły i rozgrywki tylko jednej postaci... Ale nie w przypadku Kayna. — Gdy usłyszeliśmy, że on ma trzy formy — mówi grafik koncepcyjny Hing „Hdot” Chui — byliśmy przerażeni. To oznaczało całe mnóstwo roboty! center|640px Spośród trzech form najłatwiejsza okazała się forma Darkina. Chociaż Darkini nie są tak naprawdę demonami w Runeterze (ten tytuł rezerwuje się dla bohaterów takich jak ), wizerunek Darkina zwykle inspirowany jest postaciami z piekła rodem. Istnieje wiele znanych elementów wizualnych, za pomocą których można wyrazić ten konkretny odcień ciemności: potężne rogi, lśniące czerwienią oczy i twarz prosto z koszmarów. Hdot mówi: — Zasadniczo stwierdziliśmy, że weźmiemy demona i przerobimy go w naprawdę niesamowitego Darkina. left|240px Za podstawową formę Kayna wszyscy mogą podziękować filmom anime — jego wygląd jest mocno oparty o archetyp zimnokrwistego, opanowanego złoczyńcy z anime. — Zaczerpnąłem mnóstwo inspiracji od niewzruszonych superłotrów z anime — mówi Hdot. — Od tych, którzy są złymi twardzielami i potrafią przygnieść cię samym spojrzeniem. Ponadto podstawowy Kayn nie nosi żadnej zbroi, ponieważ jest pewny, że będzie najszybszy w każdej walce: skoro nie można go dogonić, po co mu zbroja? Dopracowanie wyglądu Kayna, Cienistego skrytobójcy, okazało się trudniejsze. Hdot mówi: — Jak właściwie wygląda mistrz cieni? Musiał sprawiać wrażenie totalnego skurczybyka i to szaleńczo potężnego, ale nie być przy tym nieludzki lub upiorny. Chociaż powinien wyglądać złowrogo, musiał być raczej typem opanowanym, w odróżnieniu od pełnego niepohamowanego gniewu Darkina. Kayn, Cienisty Skrytobójca, jest jak ograniczona wersja samego siebie — to prawdziwy mistrz magii cienia. Widać to na jego ciele w postaci białych znamion, które w Zakonie Cienia Zeda oznaczają, że dana osoba zyskała kontrolę nad cieniami. Podstawowy Kayn ma tylko kilka znamion na dłoniach i przedramionach, ale Kayn, Cienisty Skrytobójca jest nimi pokryty niemal całkowicie. Jego rozwiane włosy, z cieniami wyłaniającymi się spod gęstych loków, także wyrażają nieograniczoną moc, którą teraz posiada. Zapanujcie nad cieniami albo przyjmijcie Darkina: los Kayna jest w waszych rękach. Multimedia Filmy= Kayn - Ścieżka Cieni Prezentacja Bohatera - Kayn, Żniwiarz Cienia |-| Ekrany logowania= Rhaast - ekran logowania Cienisty Skrytobójca - ekran logowania |-| Galeria= Koncept Kayna 1.jpg|Koncept Kayna 1 Koncept Kayna 2.jpg|Koncept Kayna 2 Koncept Kayna 3.jpg|Koncept Kayna 3 Koncept Kayna 4.jpg|Koncept Kayna 4 Koncept Kayna 5.jpg|Koncept Kayna 5 Koncept Kayna 6.jpg|Koncept Kayna 6 Koncept Kayna 7.jpg|Koncept Kayna 7 Koncept Kayna 8.jpg|Koncept Kayna 8 Koncept Kayna 9.jpg|Koncept Kayna 9 Koncept Kayna 10.jpg|Koncept Kayna 10 en:Kayn/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów